1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pants-type disposable diaper.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pants-type disposable diaper which has a waist opening at an upper end and a pair of leg openings on a lower part is conventionally used as one type of absorbent product for receiving excrement from a wearer. Such a disposable diaper has an outer covering sheet where a front part and a back part, to be positioned on a front side and a back side of a wearer, are continuous with each other via a middle part, and left and right ends of the front part are bonded to left and right ends of the back part, respectively, to form a waist opening and a pair of leg openings. In addition, an absorbent body to absorb excrement from the wearer is attached on the outer covering sheet so as to lie from the front part to the back part. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-97979, a pair of end holding sheets which is bonded to a front part and a back part, respectively to cover both end portions of an absorbent body in a longitudinal direction is disclosed, and the end holding sheets prevent skin of a wearer from being irritated by edges of the end portions of the absorbent body.
A disposable absorbent product disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-66426 has a bulky portion since an absorbent panel is formed by folding an absorbent layer (absorbent core) upon itself. In the absorbent product of JP 8-66426, the absorbent layer and the absorbent panel don't contact with skin of a wearer directly, because they are covered with a top sheet.
In a disposable diaper having end holding sheets, when compared to a disposable diaper where end holding sheets are omitted, texture in the waist region becomes hard, air permeability decreases and manufacturing cost increases. On the other hand, in a disposable diaper where end holding sheets are omitted, there may be a case where an edge of an end portion of an absorbent body irritates skin of a wearer when the end portion is curled up and the like. Thus, a disposable diaper, where end holding sheets are omitted and skin of a wearer can be prevented from being irritated by an edge of an end portion of an absorbent body, is required.